How To Be Dead
by qn4eto1234
Summary: Превод. Карин живее привидно тайния живот на Некромант... но нещата стават малко странни, когато Суигетсу разбира. СуиКа, използвани ругатни.
1. Краят не съществува

Това е превод. Оригинал: **How to Be Dead** by Chojuro

Историята се състои от пет глави, които не са особено дълги. Нямам права над никой от героите, нито над самата история. Това е само превод, направен за лично удоволствие.

* * *

- Хората винаги се чудят какво става, когато умрат; грешните им религии се опитват да им вдъхнат увереност за съдбите им... И, опитвайки се да се уверят, вярванията им носят разделение и война, пренебрегване и експлозивна смърт.

Пещерата, обитавана от малкото момиче, беше осветена с горящи фенери; пламъците им блестяха и отвън голяма буря тътнеше в ритъм.

- Техните религии се опитват да оправдаят смъртта и недостатъците, които виждат един в друг. Фъ, колко жалко, напълно жалко. - Жената, което се казваше Карин, се засмя мрачно и произведеното ехо почти уплаши нея самата. Поколеба се и бутна очилата си по-нагоре на бледия си нос, като мълчаливо опровержение.

- Самата аз се чудя дали наивните им определения ще ги заслепят завинаги някога; определено така изглежда... - спря недоволно. - Нямам много клиенти тези дни. - Карин се прозя леко и кръстоса ръце.

- Всичкият този стрес наистина не е добър за кожата ми... - Червенокоската погали бузите си нещастно преди отново да кръстоса ръце и да се облегне назад на стената на пещерата. Червените й ириси обходиха тъмния силует и тя затвори клепачи, греейки се на пристрастяващия звук на гръмотевичните бури.

_Няма Бог. Няма задгробен живот в „рая" или „ада" и няма такова нещо като „вечно спасение". Не изчезваш просто така. Не се завръщаш на земята като чужд организъм, всичко това са обсурдни безсмислици. _

_Вместо това, просто, идваш при мен и това е съдбата ти. Зависиш от моите желания и разположение._

* * *

Преминаването на бурята сутринта донесе със себе си плътната, плесенясала миризма на дъжд. Сама Карин се събуди с пукването на зората и стана при залязването на сутрешните звезди. Червенокоската беше свикнала с живота си надалеч от всички; всъщност изобщо не й пречеше. Духна пламъка във висящите фенери и ги махна преди да вземе чантата си с различно оборудване. Карин се усмихна на пещерата, в която стоеше, когато беше далеч от господаря си; беше място на странно светилище и защита, когато беше нужен подслон по време на личните й пътувания. Самата пещера преминаваше през планина; малко знаеха за нея – освен ако не си Некромант или някакъв вид вещица, разбира се.

Животът на Некромантите в споменатата епоха на война и обединения между нинджите не беше оценен; младите, като Карин, бяха доста често срещани в по-малките села по световната карта. Всеки имаше способността на Некромант, зависи дали човек ще избере да заглади силите или не. Обикновено Некромантиката не се търсеше, но на всяка синя луна, хората търсеха Некромантите за помощ в околността. Такива услуги не бяха особено скъпи, голям брой ги предлагаха безплатно, защото тези сили бяха, след като тренираш в определената област, естествени. Много Некроманти в сегашно време се обучаваха от семейството или се учеха сами – Карин беше от последните. След като селото й беше унищожено, разбра, че трябва да се тренира в нещо, което да й помогне да се справи със загубата си.

Изглежда Некромантиката беше ключът.

- Орочимару-сама, върнах се – извика Карин. Взе чантата си и започна да върви по коридорите на къщата на господаря си; това беше затворническият сектор. Килиите бяха пълни с много хора, отведени от много различни места; бяха просто проби. Едно нещо беше ясно: Орочимару беше мъртъв и изчезнал. Затворниците мислеха, че на Карин й хлопаше дъската; всеки път, когато момичето се появеше, тя винаги поздравяваше господаря... и все пак, него го нямаше.

_Не е изчезнал; никога няма да изчезне. _Идеите, според които живееха Некромантите изглеждаха странни. Веднъж приел начина на живот на Некромантите, мисленето на човек се променяше; отвътре, започваше вътрешно и се събираше навън към повърхността. Когато хората, които не можеха да използват магия ставаха свидели на смърт, мислеха, че умрелият го няма. Пример А в мисълта се променя : Некроманта никога не мислеше, че някой е _изчезнал. _Не напълно, все пак, защото посветеният може просто да намери трупа, да събере нужните съставки, да изрече нужното заклинание и ето, че имаш _живото _тяло. Е, _живо_... мъртво тяло. Това не е като „мъртво", нали така? Съживеното тяло може да изглежда така... но не в това е смисълът.

- Кога ще ни пуснеш? - Един извика отдясно на жената. Много гласове се присъединиха, за да добавят към врявата. Карин изду гърди, кръстосвайки ръце.

Само защото Орочимару-сама е починал, не означава, че ще ви пусна, глупави копелета!

- Шибана кучка такава! - Карин се изкиска на мъжа от дясната й страна, който се протягаше към нея през затворническите решетки. Надникна и буквално се изплю към нея като луд; очите му изпъкнаха гнусно, те огледаха дребната й фигура трескаво. Карин се усмихна, подигравайки се на мъжа.

- Сякаш не съм чувала това преди.

- Сигурен съм, че е така, глупава вагино!

- Всички можете да гниете, не ме интересува – каза тя и сложи ръце на кръста си, прехвърляйки тежестта си на левия крак.

- Само почакай, докато се измъкна оттук, ще те разбъркам, мамицата му, проклета курва такава!

- Би ли искал да издълбая всичко това на надгробния ти камък? - усмихна се мрачно Карин. - Това е най-малкото, което мога да направя за такива като теб, глупако. - И с последната си забележка, Карин отново започна да върви по коридорите, пренебрегвайки жалките обиди, които рано или късно се свиваха, пълзейки в краката й сякаш молеха за милост. Орочимару не беше обявен за мъртъв от дълго, дни дори. Все още беше малко неясно кой го беше направил, но тя имаше доста добра идея. Карин влзе в общия сектор на каменната сграда, която сама по себе си беше направена от три сектора – затворническият сектор, в който бяха всички екземпляри, в общия и първичния сектор имаше стаи за пазачите и хора от някаква значимост, и сектор за експерименти. Последният сектор беше ясен. Цялото място беше огромно обаче, беше направено най-вече от дълги, безбройни коридори. Всичко изглеждаше спокойно... но Карин можеше да усети нещо необичайно. Беше тихо; обикновено беше така в Северната база на Орочимару, но тишината беше зловеща и неутрална.

Карин се усмихна, когато го осъзна; познаваше тази миризма. Познаваше миризмата като дланта на ръката си. Усещаше това присъствие... това, което й беше харесало най-много от всички; хладнокръвната, студена чакра...

- А, Саске-кун... ти си тук. - Усмивката на Карин се разшири, като се обърна да погледне тъмнокосия мъж; изглеждаше сякаш непроменящият му се цвят на лицето блестеше. Това беше лицето, за която тя си беше мислела всеки път, когато беше тъжна... Това беше лицето, което просто, и мистериозно, я правеше щастлива. Това беше лицето, което й напомняше, че животът все още беше хубав.

- Ъгх, можех да издържа още много без да те виждам. - Очите на Карин трепнаха, като погледна настрани от Учиха и видя Хазуки зад него. Това глупаво момче беше едно от екземплярите на Орочимару и определено един от най-омразните й, като се има предвид глупашкото му държане.

_- Суигетсу! _Кълна се, ти...

- Карин – проговори Саске спокойно, карайки я да замълчи. Уникалните червени ириси на момичето се насочиха към земята, после срамежливо и към него.

- Нужна ни е помощта ти – завърши той. _Моята... помощ? _

- Какъв вид услуги търсиш, Саске-кун?

- Да намеря Итачи. _Ако търси Итачи, тогава... _

Сърцето на Карин почти пропусна едно биене; беше чула слухове, че този Учиха беше отговорен за смъртта на Орочимару, но не искаше да вярва в това. Бутна очилата си нагоре и слабата светлина се отрази от тях на стената. Постави ръце на кръста си.

- Сега търсиш брат си... тогава слуховете са верни? - Саске кимна едва, но Карин лесно забеляза. Мъжът със синя коса зад него направи няколко физиономии на Карин и тя трябваше да си прехапе езика, за да не се поддаде на незрялата му глупост. Суигетсу забеляза това и продължи, кикотейки се злобно на себе си, докато го правеше. От друга страна, Саске не търсеше услугите на Некромант... само способността й да усеща чакра, предполагаше Карин. Разбира се, тя намираше този сценарий за по-добър от нищо – обичаше да е близо до Саске – но все още беше разочарование. Какво, за Бога, се случваше с нуждата от Некромантика?

- Опасявам се, че не мога да направя това – промърмори тихо тя на Саске, но се намръщи на Хозуки.

- И защо не? - Поиска да знае той малко ядосано; Карин усети пламък в чакрата му и подскочи леко, разтреперана, но си стоеше на мнението. Прехапа устна.

- Ти уби Орочимару-сама, ето защо; знаеш, че това е причината така добре, както и аз.

- Трябва ли да те умолявам тогава? - попита по-тихо, успокоявайки се. - Орочимару не е нищо повече от мъртъв.

- Това не е вярно. - _Само ако знаеше... _Суигетсу се изкиска зад Саске.

- Как така?

- Защо те интересува? Млъкни, идиот такъв! - Карин започна да се пени, стискайки юмруци, размахвайки един към Суигетсу като заплаха. Когато пламъците стихнаха, тя прибра кичури коса зад ухото си, намествайки очилата си отново – само за да се направи да изглежда представителна.

- Нужна ми е способността ти да усещаш чакра – каза Саске. - Ако познаваш някого другиго със способности като твоите, кажи ми и сам ще го намеря.

- Аз съм единствената от клана си, така че би било доста трудно да срещнеш някого като мен – отговори тя със самодоволна усмивка. - Предполагам, че ще се присъединя към вас.

- Много добре тогава – усмихна се Саске мрачно, а Суигетсу се прозя отегчено.

Карин отиде до тях и те излязоха от базата.


	2. Дразнещи ситуации

_Пътуването със Саске, Джууго и Суигетсу е друго приключение само по себе си. Не мога да кажа, че не ми харесва обаче, само така казвам на Суигетсу; всъщност ми е доста забавно. Времето минава и поне веднъж не съм сама!_

- Карин, домъкни си дебелия задник тук! - извика Суигетсу Хозуки, ръкомахайки с бледите си ръце към момичето. Червенокоската, вбесена, отиде до него и го удари в лицето, което в резултат просто се разпръсна във вода. Саске просто гледаше и погледна настрани, докато отпиваше от чашата си със зелен чай. Новото попълнение, Джууго, също пиеше от чашата си и погледна към Саске, после останалите двама. Докато Суигетсу се нуждаеше от почивка за вода, групата от четирима реши да спре в малък магазин за чай и данго отстрани на пътя. Когато Суигетсу започна да се държи като глупак, Карин се отдалечи, за да върви сама.

Карин въздъхна, обръщайки се настрани от Хозуки.

- Ти си такава болка, а и тъпак! - Бутна си очилата нагоре на носа си и погледна към чинията с данго, която групата си разделяше. Една малка пръчица данго беше останала сама на чинията. Карин почти буквално се олигави; неслучайно, данго й беше любимата храна. Протегна се към пръчицата и веднага щом започна да я повдига, Суигетсу посегна през нея, взе я, и си я сложи в устата. Споменатата жена му хвърли смъртоносен поглед, а той само се усмихна невинно с издути бузи. Перлено бели, остри като бръснач зъби се показаха пред погледа й; и единственото нещо, за което можеше да се сети, беше да ги избие от лицето му. Вместо това, въпреки мислите си, тя хвана другия край на пръчицата и я дръпна от устата му, но изгуби едно данго. Червенокоската зарида мислено, но просто изяде останалите.

- Х-хей! - оплака се Суигетсу. - Това беше мое!

- След като го взе от мен, идиот такъв...

- Виж ти кой говори, ти дръпна цялото нещо от устата ми...

Карин въздъхна и завъртя очи.

- Нека не забравяме кой вече изяде, ами, пет от пръчиците, _Суигетсу_.

- Ти. - Момичето се намръщи преди да го удари с доста голяма сила. Карин се отдалечи от пейката, на която той седеше с Джууго и се настани удобно до Саске. Остави си чантата в краката и се обърна към него.

- Здрасти, Саске-кун... - промърмори Карин, махайки си очилата. - Нека изоставим тези двамата и да...

- Не. Тръгваме. - И с този отговор, жената се намуси недоволно и гледаше как той стана и отиде при останалите двама членове на групата. _Това изглежда безнадеждно; той винаги реагира по един и същи начин... Може би тайно ме харесва! Мъжете, които се държат така с момичета ги харесват, нали? Чакай, не... тогава е, когато мъжът дразни момичета... Като Суигетсу! Няма начин, бля! Както и да е, чудя се какво ще привлече вниманието на Саске-кун. Може би сексапил? Или... или чудесен характер!... Може би интелект? Ами, има само един начин да разбера – просто да изпробвам всичките! Колкото до Суигетсу, съмнявам се, че ме харесва, като се има предвид, че ме нарича дебела... глупава... _Карин погледна гневно към земята и изръмжа, мислейки за това. _Би било глупаво да обмислям, че има чувства към мен..._

- Оо! - Суигетсу изгука с нещо, което звучеше като подигравателно възхищение. Карин беше изведена от мислите си, като погледна нагоре и видя Суигетсу да гледа към малка чанта в ръцете си; предполагаше, че той ще да го причисли като нещо „интересно". Момичето му хвърли мръсен поглед. _Какъв малоумник... хмм, тази чанта е толкова сладка! Почакай... О. Боже. Мой. Това е моята..._

- Суигетсу! - Карин верднага скочи на крака и се хвърли към мечоносеца. Лицето му засия от удоволствие, като само се движеше отдясно-наляво, буквално избягвайки я. Той се засмя.

- Какъв е проблемът, Карин, имаш нещо за криене?

- Н-няма начин, върни ми я, глупако! - Тя посегна към него диво. _В тази чанта са всичките ми некромантски запаси! Ако се досети за какво използвам всичките тези неща, ще каже на Саске и Джууго и ще ме засрами! И по-лошо, Саске никога няма да ме погледне по същия начин! _Карин затвори очи засрамено; спря и Сугетсу, като просто държеше чантата пред лицето й, подигравайки й се. Изкикоти се.

- Карин иска ли си чантата обратно? - Карин завъртя очи и си сложи ръцете на кръста, чакайки го да направи нещо. Той просто стоеше там, държейки споменатия предмет между тях. Карин му се намръщи преди да го удари на мястото, където се намира гордостта и радостта на всеки мъж, и взе чантата си, когато той я изпусна. Падна на колене, пъшкайки болезнено. - Кучкатакава! - избълва той в бъркотия. Тя се усмихна самодоволно, провисвайки чантата на ръката си; направи знака за мир и се изплези.

- Никога не каза, че не мога да играя мръсно. Да си мъж си има своите недостатъци, а? - Карин се засмя с удовлетворение, като се присъедини към Саске и Джууго, докато те чакаха Суигетсу да се възстанови.

- Суигетсу, домъкни си дебелия задник тук! - извика Карин, смеейки се между думите си.

* * *

Нощта падна отново, като групата от четирима вървяха към целта си; Саске водеше групата очевидно. Карин вървеше зад него, Суигетсу беше на няколко метра отстрани и Джууго ги следваше. Групата аутсайдери бяха свикнали с караниците на Карин и Суигетсу, а също така и мълчанието. Пронизващото мълчание трая дълго, неописуемо количество време. На Карин й харесваше; да пътува винаги й е било един от любимите начини за прекарване на времето. Пътуваха само от няколко дни, но бяха видели толкова много красиви гледки. Природата спираше дъха и да можеш да я видиш в мълчание беше черешката на тортата. Помагаше да възприемеш всичко по-добре.

- Ще лагеруваме тук – обяви Саске. Карин се усмихна щастливо и отбеляза:

- Добър избор! Толкова е хубаво тук... звездите изглеждат като малки светлинки в далечината; и луната е пълна! Толкова е...

- Да, да, Карин, _„толкова" _е хубаво. Никого не го интересува, млъквай, - промърмори Суигетсу. Карин си бутна очилата нагоре и тропна с крак.

- Това, че ти не оценяваш природата, не значи, че трябва да убиваш радостта...

- Аз съм направен от вода, глупачке! Разбира се, че оценявам природата! - изкрещя Суигетсу. - Има изключение всеки път, когато се опитваш да го направиш да изклежда яко обаче; имам предвид, наистина? „Малки светлинки"? - Суигетсу кръстоса ръце. - Последният път, когато проверих, звездите _са _това, няма никаква нужда да... - Суигетсу беше прекъснат от Карин, която го удари силно в лицето, като мърмореше обиди под носа си. Червенокоската отиде при другите.

- Както казвах, добър избор. Наистина знаеш как да избираш спиращо дъха място, където да останем... толкова е красиво тук – не мога да го осъзная... - Карин беше искрена поне веднъж с комплимента си и Саске видя това; чернокоското се усмихна и й кимна.

- Благодаря. - Карин кимна и се обърна към Джууго.

- Не обичаш да говориш, а?

Джууго се усмихна и просто поклати глава. Момичето се засмя и се взря в небето. Завъртя се в голям кръг и подскочи.

- Това е моето място! Можеш да видиш небето идеално! - Джууго кимна, а Саске просто наблюдаваше, после скочи на един висок клон. Суигетсу повдигна ръце и потупа устата си с едната.

- Ще остана ето тук!

- Защо си толкова далеч, Суигетсу-сан? - попита тихо Джууго. Някакси, Суигетсу чу и се засмя драматично.

- Защо ще искам да остана там? Карин смърди! Не се е къпала с дни!

- Да, точно така! - извика обратно момичето. - Изкъпах се вчера вечерта и ще се къпя тази вечер! - изръмжа Карин, разкопчавайки якето си достатъчно, за да може да се разхлади, после погледна към Джууго. - Не го слушай, Джууго-сан... - Джууго се усмихна възпитано.

- Няма. - Карин се изкикоти и отвори чантата си, за да извади преносим спален чувал.

- Кой ще пази първи, Саске-кун?

- Джууго каза, че ще поеме първата смяна; аз ще съм втори – отговори от мястото си на извисяващото се дърво. Карин кимна.

- Аз ще съм...

- Аз ще съм трети! - извика Суигетсу. Карин изпуфтя.

- И аз ще съм последна. - Саске кимна и погледна към околните дървета. Червенокоската погледна гневно Суигетсу, докато той се протегна като котка и седна долу, за да се облегне на кората на едно дърво. Джууго започна смяната си и се отдалечи, за да пази; Карин също видя всичко това и вдигна чантата си.

- Ще отида да се изкъпя, да не ти е хрумнало нещо! - извика Карин. - Но ти си добре дошъл, Саске-кун... - Чернокоското дори не погледна към нея; тя се изкикоти и забърза към близък източник на вода. За нейна голяма радост, беше естествен извор вместо студена река. Беше идеален за температурите. Карин се усмихна и застана зад голям камък, за да си свали дрехите и да остави очилата си. Промъкна се до водата и влезе, треперейки при контакта. Когато усети как болнаво бялата й кожа настръхна, тя застана на пръсти и се гмурна в дълбините на тъмната вода.

След като се изми и се отпусна, Карин се изсуши и се облече отново. Увери се, че всичко е в чантата й и започна да се връща към лагера на групата й. Сложи си нещата на земята и надникна нагоре.

- Аа... - Хвърли ръце нагоре. - Няма нищо по-хубаво от отпочиване в нощи като тази... - Тя махна очилата си още веднъж и влезе, намествайки се удобно в малкия си спален чувал, за да задреме в наистина нужния сън.

* * *

- Карин – обади се Суигетсу, приклякайки до нея. Хозуки тъкмо беше свършил смяната си и беше ред на Карин; докосна рамот разтърси леко. Поне веднъж нямаше да бъде жесток и да я събуди внезапно. Истината беше, че я дразнеше толкова само защото донякъде мислеше, че изглежда сладка, когато е ядосана... Не, че някога ще признае това – няма начин! Дразнеше я и защото беше досадна, но това беше повече от очевидно. Спря разтърсващото си движение и гледаше как се завъртя от една страна по гръб в съня си. Червената й коса изглеждаше малко рошава около бледото й лице. Якето й беше леко разкопчано, достатъчно, за да покаже няколко странни белега от ухапвания по млечнобялата й кожа. Под лунната светлина изглеждаше различна. Суигетсу не можеше да разбере кое изглеждаше различно, но тя просто беше. Блясъкът на чертите на лицето й просто изглеждаше странно... божествен. Той се усмихна небрежно и се намръщи малко, поглеждайки към земята.

Беше доста след два сутринта; Суигетсу въздъхна и постави ръка върху нейната, за да я разтърси още веднъж. Извика името й тихо, докато не отвори очите си и не се протегна. Карин вдигна очилата си и го погледна недоволно. Изправи се и преметна чантата през ръката си преди да го погледне.

- Отивай да спиш.

- Не ми казвай какво да правя! - извика Суигетсу. - Не си ми майка! - Карин потърка очи и си сложи очилата.

- Сериозно. Отивай да спиш, за да не бъдеш толкова дразнещ, когато потеглим. - Суигетсу измърмори:

- Не съм дразнещ, просто започнах да говоря с _теб_. - Карин му се присмя и кимна преди да се отдалечи.

- Както и да е, Суигетсу.

Червенокоската вървеше по пътя, не „пазеше" наистина, вместо това просто отиде на спокойна разходка. _Уоу, толкова е красиво навън! _Карин въздъхна, продължавайки да си мисли. _Сега когато виждам колко е хубаво тук навън... ми се иска да не се налагаше да си тръгвам сутринта. Може би мога да остана тук, когато Саске открие брат си... Не съм сигурна дали ще имам добър достъп до всичките ми нужни неща, обаче. О, това ми напомня: не съм практикувала никаква Некромантика с дни! Е... наоколо няма никого, така че сега е най-доброто време, предполагам. _Карин се огледа и, неслучайно, видя палатка в далечината. Въздъхна и започна да се приближава. _Като се има предвид, че са в палатката, по-скоро означава, че са живи... да се надяваме, че спят, обаче._Червенокоската приближи палатката мълчаливо; беше благодарна, че бяха запалили факла отвън иначе вероятно нямаше да я види. Карин тихо разкопча отвора на палатката и видя жена, която изглеждаше на около нейната възраст, може би малко по-голяма. Момичето спеше по гръб, спокойно изражение красеше чертите й. С дълбоко вдишване, Карин леко възседна младото момиче и я хвана за гърлото, прилагайки максималния натиск, който можеше.

Биенето под потните й длани в началото беше бързо; очите на момичето се отвориха в шок и тя се втренчи в главата на Карин съз злобния си поглед. Карин също я погледна спокойно, гледайки как жената драскаше хватката около врата й. Русата й коса изглеждаше заплетена около глават придаваше вид на дивачка; опита се да извика, не но успя. Бавно, огонизиращи моменти по-късно, пулсът се забави, докато не спря напълно. Карин се изправи и извлече трупа на земята през прага на палатката. Карин отново стана и се вгледа в тялото.

_Добре, първо, трябва да го обиколя, после да направя още един кръг с течност. Имам вода, така че тази част е готова. После, за жертвата, нещо малко трябва да е достатъчно; все пак беше убита току-що. _Карин се огледа наоколо, после изръмжа. _Ще дам кръв като дар, предполагам; и трябва да дам подправки. Не би трябвало да използвам много, защото не беше погребана. След това всичко трябва да е готово. _Момичето кимна и обиколи тялото; тя извади бутилка с вода от чантата си и изля водата в голям кръг. Карин извади кунай от торбичката си и се поколеба. _Не мога да си порежа ръката... Въпреки че мога да се излекувам, ще остави белег и никога няма да мога да се отърва от Суигетсу... Е, ще трябва да стане. Няма никакви по-малки животни, които бягат наоколо, за да ги принеса в жертва. _Жената бързо прониза ръката си и я задържа над тялото; червената течност се плъзна от ръката й и падна надолу. Карин сложи другата си ръка над раната и използва слабо джуцу за лекуване, за да затвори порязаното. Червенокоската взе чантата с провизиите си и извади малки бурканчета с розмарин и канела на прах. Загреба шепа и от двете и ги смеси в дланта си преди да хвърли сместа над трупа. Затвори бурканчетата и ги прибра, слагайки чантата настрани.

Юношата падна на колене пред бъркотията, направи знак и сложи ръката си на пръстта. След няколко секунди тялото се изправи и застана на крака. Карин се усмихна и също стана.

- Ха, не е твърде опърпана! - Защото всички Некроманти, зомбита, таласъми, живи трупове, призраци, привидения и блатни чудовища бяха предмет на умения за заклинания – като зомбитата и таласъмите бяха най-предразположени. Когато нещо беше призовано, Некромантът трябваше да направи проверка на волята, което беше просто да запази контрол над себе си и на контрола в правилно господство. Ако някой загубеше концентрацията си върху силата на волята, когато събудеха някой от мъртвите, то те с охота биха се подчинили на възроденото вещество. Пример, в случай на възкръсване на зомби, ако някой загубеше концентрация, докато се фокусира върху силата на волята си, като призовават, веществото лесно може да победи Некроманта и да започне да сее хаос по света; без заповед от Некроманта, тялото създава своя собствена воля. Разбира се, след време заклинанието ще отслабне и то отново ще почива в мир.

- Е, тъй като те върнах към живот, не би трябвало да хабя присъствието ти... Селянка такава! - Живата мъртва повдигна главата си към Карин и тя се усмихна подобаващо. - Донеси ми храна. - Следователно трупът се обърна и се махна от погледна на Карин. Стана тихо и Карин забеляза как облаците бяха започнали да идват от далечината, разваляйки хубавия ред звезди в небето. Тя грабна чантата си внимателно и автоматично замръзна, когато чу нещо, което звучеше като счупването на клонка. Стегна се тихо преди да залитне назад, поглеждайки бегло новия източник на чакра.

- Карин! Какво, по дяволите, беше всичко това? - Суигетсу изникна пред погледа й с изражение на шок, притеснение и нещо, което беше или интерес, или отвращение. _Как не го усетих преди, мака му?_

- С-Суигетсу... За какво гово...

- Ти... ти я уби! И после я... я... върна към живот! Обясни всичко, което се случи сега! - извика той и тя прокарах ръка през косата си. Кучешкият му зъб беше на долната му устна. Карин го зяпна в шок, като по едно време успя да заекне:

- Н-не, не съм!

- Да, направи го, стоях там и гледах! - отговори ядосано. Карин погледна надолу раздразнено. _Как ще се измъкна от това...?_


	3. Кошмари и услуги

Метафорично Карин беше замръзнала; сърцето й биеше по-бързо от когато и да било. Усети изчервяване да се появява на чертите й. Беше червено като косата и очите й. Коленете й трепереха и очакване щипеше кожата й като студения въздух в късната нощ.

_О, Боже... Бях толква разсеяна, че дори не го усетих – аз, **сензорна** нинджа! _Направи една крачка назад и усети как челюстта й падна леко, когато погледна зад Суигетсу. Трупът на жената вървеше към тях с нещо, което приличаше на малка чанта в ръка.

_Той какво ще... какво ще направи сега когато знае? _

- Карин, отговори ми! - извика високо. Подскочи леко, когато трупът ги приближи. Суигетсу се взря в него, когато се блъсна с ръката му и пристъпи пред него. Момичето подаде на Карин пакет чипс и Карин го взе предпазливо. Освоби силата на волята й и момичето падна на земята, мъртво. Суигетсу погледна гневно от него към шокираното й лице. Карин видя как челюстта му се отпусна, което означаваше, че беше спрял със стискането на зъби; той пристъпи напред, казвайки:

- Карин... просто ми кажи. - Чернокоската направи още една крачка назад за всяка, която той правеше напред и накрая се сети какво да направи. Карин го погледна ядосано и го удари в челюстта преди да се обърне и да започне да тича обратно към лагера им колкото бързо можеше. Момчето просто гледаше, втрещено.

_Лицето му – този път не се разпръсна във вода. _Карин изръмжа на нощното небе; облаците бяха разпръснати по небето, разваляйки привидно перфектната картина. Момичето беше обезумяло. При всеки чут звук, докато бягаше, не можеше да не завърти глава, за да проучи. Знаеше, че Суигетсу вероятно ще е точно отстрани на кората на дърво, чакайки я. Знаеше, че идва...

Но не дойде. Достигна лагера сякаш след цяла вечност, хвърли чантата си на земята и очилата върху нея, после скочи в спалния си чувал, все още треперейки от сблъскването.

Когато се събуди, всичко изглеждаше нормално, но... не както трябва. Саске беше запалил огън и двамата с Джууго седяха до него, като почти не говореха и ако го правеха, устните им изглеждаха странно неподвижни. Тя стана и си сложи очилата, приглади си косата и се приближи до спътниците си. Дърветата наоколо хвърляха сянка; многобройните пространства тъмнина бягаха от светлината. Страхливата тъмнина... Карин погледна нагоре. Явно облаците се бяха преместили. _Може би времето ще се оправи за нас, все пак._

- Добро утро, Джууго-сан, Саске-кун – каза тя, заставайки пред тях. Двамата не я погледнаха и тя размаха ръце пред тях. Погледите им минаха през нея, устните им се движеха по същия странен начин.

- Сега знаят, Карин... - Червенокоската обърна бързо главата си надясно, като Суигетсу пристъпи към светлината, ухилвайки й се хитро. Той се засмя. - Знаят. - Усмивката му изглеждаше демонична. Напомняше й за зловеща пукнатина от едното ухо до другото. Хозуки изглеждаше физически извит, а гласът му беше предателски. Очите на Карин се разшириха невярващо. _Знаех си, че копелето ще им каже, знаех си, мамка му! _Залитна назад, спъна се и падна на земята. Суигетсу застана над нея и показа искрящите си, бели, като бръснач зъби. Джууго и Саске изпълзяха до нея; и тя забеляза очите на Саске – ужасните му очи. Активираният му Шаринган се въртеше като луд... Джууго внезапно се протегна напред и хвана Карин за гърлото, прекъсвайки дихателните й пътища; Суигетсу лесно взе Разделящия меч, сочейки слабия й корем с мъчително острия връх и отново се засмя.

- Ти наистина си безполезна, Карин – каза Саске тихо. Червенокоската поклати глава, крещейки – умолявайки Суигетсу да премисли. Крещейки нищо и всичко, за да накара всичко да спре. С кикот, Суигетсу се извиси и със светкавична бързина се спусна, прониза...

- Не го прави! - извика Крин, събуждайки се бързо от дрямката си. Момичето усети как по бузите й се стичат сълзи.

- Какво ти става? - Дойде гласът. Карин трепна – беше Суигетсу. Навде глава, за да скрие лицето си и да си изтрие сълзите без някой да види. Чифт обути в сандали крака пристъпиха пред нея и тя подскочи.

- Виж се! - засмя се Суигетсу. - Подскачаш. И когато спеше, плачеше като бебе. - Карин не отговори. _Трябва да им е казал. Това беше само сън, но е в характера на Суигетсу да казва такива неща само за да ме засрами. _Момичето се протегна настрани и си сложи очилата. Стана и подмина присмиващото се момче. Суигетсу премигна объркано; тя наистина ли току-що беше пренебрегнала обида?! Обида от _него_? Каринсе огледа наоколо – всичко беше точно като в съня й, с изключение на небето, което беше дълбоко, депресиращо сиво. Джууго и Саске седяха до огъня тихо, гледайки как Карин ги приближава. Опита се да ги поздрави, но гласните й струни не се подчиниха, само помръдна устни. Джууго видя и кимна в отговор, чернокоското отстрани се взря, чакайки я да се втурне към него както обикновено. Но за негово щастие, не го направи. Просто ги подмина и седна на един клон, високо в небето.

- Тя... Саске, тя добре ли е? - попита Джууго.

- Само се наслаждавай на тишината, Джуууго, наслаждавай се... - отговори той.

* * *

_Не мога да реша кое е различно. След като Суигетсу каза на Джууго и Саске, аз реших... сещате се, че ще се държат с мен различно. _Карин ритна камъче, като вървеше пред групата, малко пред Саске. Другите забелязаха странното й държане, особено Суигетсу. Всеки път, когато направеше някой умен коментар, беше сякаш влизаше през едното ухо и излизаше през другото... това, а и заради предишната нощ... Суигетсу знаеше, че нещо не е наред и това не му харесваше. Карин беше част от отбор Хеби, всекидневната рутина и мълчанието й го убиваше отвътре.

- Ще спрем тук – каза Саске. Карин спря и когато той беше пред нея, тя го последва, докато той водеше групата през портите на малко село към малък ресторант. Карин погледна настрани, гледайки как хора вярвяха напред-назад между магазини, и домове, и улични търговци. Зачуди се дали момичето от снощи е живеела тук или дали е роднина с някого, но просто повдигна рамене. Не беше като да се интересува.

- Карин – промърмори Саске. - Какво искаш? - Червенокоската се сви под взора му и поклати глава. Той въздъхна и се усмихна едва-едва, като беше почти невидимо, и отговори: - Закуската е най-важна. Какво искаш? - Тя сви устни, припомняйки си менюто.

- Само попарен ориз и омлет. - Той кимна и поръча на готвача. До пет минути, храната на групата им беше сервирана в хартиени чинии. Готвачът им направи знак да отидат надясно, до няколко празни маси и столове. Чернокоското му благодари и те седнаха. Веждите на Карин се сключиха, когато видя всичко, което Суигетсу беше поръчал. Три пълни чинии с разнообразна храна... това дори не бяха храни за закуска пред него.

- Какво гледаш? - сопна се Суигетсу. Карин издаде звук на неодобрение.

- Ъ, да, и това го казва особнякът, който ме гледа на всеки пет секунди през деня... - И беше вярно. От началото на сутринта, Карин хващаше Суигетсу да я погледжа... няколко пъти. Не можеше да каже защо, но знаеше, че е доста странно.

- Знаеш ли, можеш да се съобразяваш с портфейлите на другите хора... - измърмори Карин, намръщвайки се на Суигетсу. _Цялата тази храна трябва да струва цяло състояние! _Устната му трепна.

- Аз съм порастващо момче, трябва да ям. Плюс това, изненадан съм , че ти не си взе толкова много, като се има предвид... _размера_ ти. - Карин погледна гневно Суигетсу и се радваше, че стои срещу нея, когато го ритна в пищяла.

- Изобщо не съм дебела, заднико. - Ако беше дебела, не би носела това облекло. Карин погледна към Джууго, който беше поръчал някакъв вид супа, и Саске, който гледаше към обикновена купа с ориз.

Това беше, което всички поръчваха обикновено; Суигетсу винаги взимаше най-много, и той и Карин _винаги _се караха за това. Сякаш беше нужно. Закуската беше прилично тиха, без да се взимат предвид случайните избухвания между двете проблемни деца. Карин свърши и хвърли чинията си настрани. Стана на края на масата и погледна към Джууго и Саске, казвайки:

- Ще отида да се разходя. - Те просто кимнаха. Не беше необичайно за Карин да тръгне сама. Преди да се отдалечи, видя как Суигетсу започна да тъпче храна в устата си по-бързо от преди. Накара Карин да върви по-бързо, отколкото беше планирала.

* * *

Карин въздъхна, докато мина през селските порти. Просто последва пътя, не знаейки къде ще я отведе. Накрая ще се обърне и ще се върне от където е тръгнала, така или иначе. _От събитията, които се случиха през деня... заключих, че Суигетсу наистина не е казал на никого. _Карин скръсти ръце, размишлявайки. _Въпреки че съм напълно... __**напълно **__съгласна с това, ме кара да се чудя защо. Изглежда сякаш винаги е искал да, ами, да ме унищожи чрез засрамване, получи си шанса... но го подмина? Изобщо не ми звучи като нещо, което Суигетсу би направил._

- Хей, по-бавно! - Карин се спря и се обърна точно когато Суигетсу подскочи до нея. Очите й се разшириха и погледна настрани преди той да може да види разтревоженото й изражение.

- Какъв ти е проблемът днес? - попита той.

- Какъв е твоят? - отговори тя. - Гледаш ме сякаш ми е пораснала втора глава. - Суигетсу погледна първо нея, после земята. _По дяволите! Изчервява ли се? _Карин се възпря да направи коментар.

- Аз просто... п-просто се чудех какво... - Стана тихо и самата Карин усети как се изчервява в синхрон с Хозуки. И двамата гледаха в противоположни посоки и тя чу как Суигетсу въздъхва, после каза: - Просто искам да знам.

- Какво да знаеш, Суигетсу? - попита малко грубо.

- Какво се случи миналата нощ – отговори той и спря, хващайки леко китката й. Карин спря, но издърпа ръката си и я задържа близо до себе си. Обърна се към него и се взря усилено. Неговият взор беше като нейния.

- Наистина искаш да знаеш, а? - попита тя.

- Ами, да, като се има предвид как избяга миналата нощ. Това просто ме дразни и ме кара още повече да искам да знам, - каза той. Тя поклати засрамено глава.

- Ако ти кажа, ти не можеш... не ме унижавай за това.

- Карин, мислиш, че _аз_, от всииички възможни хора, ще унижа _теб_? - попита той, усмихвайки се. Беше шега, но изражението му остана сурово, а ухилването се стопи под гневния й поглед. Той се изкиска. - Ако си толкова сериозна... _предполагам_, че мога да си държа езика зад зъбите.

- Не, трябва да си дяволски сигурен. Не се шегувам с това, - изсъска тя гневно. Очите му се разшириха и той кимна.

- Добре, добре... боже, Карин. Няма да кажа на никого.

- Добре. Тогава... - Карин си пое дълбоко въздух. Беше на път да разкрие тайната, която беше пазила от всички през целия си живот...

- Аз съм Некромант.

- Не се шегуваш, нали? - Коментарът по принцип беше груб, но неговия тон показваше недоверие. Разбира се, това не беше нещо, което изненада Карин. Тя просто поклати глава и погледна в краката си.

- Сигурна съм, че помниш миналата нощ. - Суигетсу кимна в отговор и я наблюдаваше, но тя избягваше погледа му. _Изненадана съм, че не ме е обидил за всичко... _

- ...ва е някакси яко... - допълни Суигетсу с шепот. Карин отмести погледа си, за да срещне неговия.

- К-какво? - Погледна я сякаш не беше казал нищо и поклати глава, пренебрегвайки и факта, че тя не го беше слушала.

- Значи... няма да кажеш на никого, нали? - попита тя само за да се увери. Суигетсу се усмихна самодоволно.

- Ами... има уловка.

- С-Суигетсу!

_Мамка му, трябваше да знам, че сама се заравям в дупка, като му се доверявам!_


	4. До краищата на света!

Предпоследна глава.

* * *

_Сама не си вярвам. Наистина изоставих Саске, за да направя услуга на Суигетсу. _Карин потрепери на студения вятър, който духаше покрай нея. Суигетсу беше само на крачка напред, водейки я към Киригакуре, по-правилно познато като Селото, скрито в мъглата. Те оставиха Саске и Джууго сами преди два дни и оттогава пътуваха натам... разбира се, големият период от време беше заради глупавите спирки на Суигетсу за вода и когато „буквално" и драматично умираше отглад. Уви, на Карин й беше писнало. Беше й писнало да спира на всеки пет секунди, когато искаше само да побърза, да завършат малката си странична мисия и да се върнат при Саске и Джууго. Суигетсу бавеше доволно. Изглеждаше сякаш си живееше живота, докато дразнеше и натискаше спътницата си, и спираше да гледа гледките, докато подминаваха градове с големи, красиви светлини.

Но Суигетсу знаеше, че Карин не е щастлива в кожата си и това беше нещо, което... странно, някакси дръпна сърцето му. Не можеше да го изрази, но добре познаваше чувството, тъй като постоянно мислеше за него. Детето Хозуки го намираше за странно, че се чувстваше така спрямо Карин от всички възможни хора – разбира се, мислеше, че е хубава, но това ли беше? Защо изобщо го интересуваше?

Просто не му беше удобно да знае, че на нея не й е удобно.

- Толкова е студено... - Карин прошепна през тракащите си зъби. Суигетсу спря и червнокоската се блъсна право в него. Блъсна го напред. - Какъв ти е шибаният проблем? - Лицето на Суигетсу показваше болка... и за секунда Карин съжали, че ползва този тон. Очите на момчето със синя коса се разшириха, но тогава веждите му се съединиха.

- Мислех си как да те стопля, но след като не можеш да спреш да ми викаш за една проклета секунда, не мисля, че ще го направя! - Погледна напред и продължи да върви, Карин просто гледаше, безкрайно шокирана.

- Хей, докарай си задника обратно тук! - извика тя. Карин изсумтя и изтича, за да го догони; хвана го за ръката и го спря.

- Мамка му, ти _си _студена... - отбеляза Суигетсу. - К-както и да е, какво искаш?

- Какво имаш предвид „какво искам"? Ти каза, че мислиш как да ме стоплиш... не можеш да кажеш нещо такова и да не го изпълниш, - отговори Карин тихо.

- Тогава казах, че няма да го направя, защото не можеш да си държиш устата затворена! - Суигетсу си издърпа ръката.

- Не ти извиках сега. Виждаш ли? Прогрес.

- Това не важи! - протестира той. Карин поклати главата си и започна да се отдалечава.

- Добре, просто... няма значение... Мисля... - Силно изчервяване се появи по лицето на Карин, когато Суигетсу я прекъсна, дръпвайки кръста й към себе си отзад. Силните му ръце се обвиха около малката й фигура лесно, и той постави брадичка на облеченото й рамо.

- Щастлива ли си? - измърмори в ухото й.

- О-Оценявам ж-жеста, но вероятно трябва да се махнем от студа, тогава ще има по-голям ефект... - Карин всъщност заекна. Веднага щом промълви това изречение, изчервяването й стана още по-силно и тя трепна заради нервния тон на гласа си. Как можеше Суигетсу, от всички възможни хора, да я накара да се чувства толкова уязвима без дори да се опитва...?

- Д-Добре... - Колкото бързо я беше хванал, я освободи нежно и тръгна напред. Карин се поколеба заради липсата на присъствието му и усети как треперещата й челюст се отвори леко.

- С-Суигетсу! - Оправи си очилата и отиде до него. Колебливо, тя плъзна ръката си в неговата и погледна настрани, промърморвайки: - Ръката ми е малко студена... така че, да.

- Да... - Неловкият въздух беше мъчително дразнещ...

Но на Суигетсу и Карин тайно им харесваше.

* * *

- Легло! - засия Карин, като скочи на споменатия предмет. - Не съм лежала на истинско _легло _цяла вечност! А, как ми липсва цивилизования живот... - Обърна се по гръб и се взря в тавана. Карин чу как Суигетсу влезе и затвори вратата. Мъжът погледна глуповато, когато видя спътничката си да заема цялото легло. Въздъхна и осъзна, че просто трябваше да плати допълнителните десет долара, за да вземе стая с две легла.

- Това място не е толкова лошо... Обаче мирише на стари хора, - забеляза Карин. Суигетсу се изкиска и се съгласи мълчаливо, преди да си остави шишето с вода и меча.

- Мисля, че Саске трябва да ни позволи да оставаме на такива места вместо... да спим навън – промърмори Карин.

- Обаче мислех, че обичаш природата.

- Така е! Просто... не обичам да спя там... - изкикоти се Карин глуповато. Момчето седна на ръба на леглото и се взря в пода. Стаята, която бяха наели, беше слабо осветена. Имаше маса, баня, леглото и нощно шкафче с лампа. Абажура на лампата го нямаше и крушката изглеждаше ръчно запалена. И това беше всичко.

- Става късно... Мисля, че скоро ще си легна, - каза Карин, докато се прозяваше. Суигетсу отново я погледна и кимна.

- Имаш ли нещо против да използвам спалния ти чувал?

- Ъмм... защо?

- Ами, мамка му, нима искаш да спя на този гаден под? - Той посочи към земята, по която бяха разпръснати разни предмети. Хората по подръжка явно трябваше да обърнат повече внимание на работата си.

- И двамата си дадохме парите за легло, така че... наистина? Просто спи с мен. - Предложението на Карин накара лицето на Суигетсу да се затопли. Безучастно, той премигна и усети нещо странно да се надига в стомаха му.

- Добре... предполагам. - Само _мисълта _за това становище... Суигетсу си събу обувките и легна с ръце зад врата си. Случи се да погледне бегло към Карин, докато тя си сваляше високото до бедрото зори и усети как гърлоро му пресъхна. Така и не беше осъзнал, но... Карин беше странно – колкото и да мразеше да го признае, намираше я за естествено... ами, красива. Тя вдигна поглед.

- Какво гледаш?

- Още не мога да кажа – сопна се той. После в мислите си добави, че поведението й разваляше всичко това.

- Млъкни... - Махна си очилата и внимателно ги сложи на нощното шкафче, преди да се намърда под завивките. Суигету също си събу обувките и легна до нея.

- Все още ли ти е студено? - попита той. Имаше няколко секунди мълчание преди Карин да отговори.

- Да, малко. - Карин усети как сърцето й започна да препуска, когато Суигетсу попита това и започна да бие възможно най-бързо, когато усети как леглото се раздивижи леко при неговото притъркулване по-близо до нея. Кожата й се сгърчи, когато ръката му се плъзна над хълбока й, а другата точно отгоре; и той внимателно я дръпна до себе си.

Карин седна внезапно и го погледна.

- Добре ли си?

- Какво...?

- По-... мил си, донякъде. Добре ли си?

- Какво? Опитвам се да се държа по-добре и се случва това? Божичко... _кучка_!

- Млъквай, просто се чудех!

Челюстта на Суигетсу се отвори леко, като започна отново.

- Знаеш ли, ти си... - Карин изпуфтя, докато го слушаше да бърбори и без да мисли, хвана блузата му в юмрука си и притисна устните си в неговите...

И беше като дълбока, дълбока глътка свеж въздух.

Очите на Карин бяха плътно затворени, но тя се отпусна малко. Това обаче не я спря да се чуди какво правеше, по дяволите. Отдръпна се и избегна погледа му, разглеждайки пода.

- Боже, оценявам го, мамка му, окей? Млъкни поне веднъж...

* * *

Следващата сутрин Карин и Суигетсу пристигнаха в Киригакуре. Суигетсу водеше, разбира се, и те бързо стигнаха до целта си.

_- Значи, няма да кажеш на никого, нали? - попита тя само за да се увери сама за себе си. Суигетсу се усмихна самодоволно._

_- Ами... има уловка. _

_- С-Суигетсу! - Карин усети как започва да се паникьосва. Какво можеше да иска в замяна? Суигетсу се изкиска._

_- Божичко, държиш се сякаш ще те убие да ми направиш проста услуга._

_- Хората обикновено молят другите за услуга, а не ги заплашват! - изсъска Карин. - Какво можеш да искаш, така или иначе? _

_- Само да върнеш брат ми. Искам да го видя отново. - Сърцето на Карин пропусна едно биене и пръстите й се отпуснаха. Беше забравила, че той има брат... трябва да му липсва много, Карин знаеше, че на нея й липсва семейството й... споменатото момиче изпусна въздишка._

_- Предполагам, че мога да направя това... обаче няма да казваш на **никого**!_

_- Хей, хей! Знам, Карин! Наистина ли ще се съмняваш в мен? - Карин поклати глава на иронията. _

Суигетсу беше обяснил детайлите на Карин и тя искаше да се откаже. Брат му е бил мъртъв от години – само този факт удвояваше нуждата от условия, за да го съживи. Карин знаеше, че накрая ще се нуждае да попълни запасите си. Да намериш инструменти за Некромантика можеше да е доста трудно, но... колкото и странно да звучеше, тя наистина чувстваше нуждата да му помогне.

- Наистина ще ме накараш да направя това? - попита Суигетсу нещастно.

- Ами, със сигурност не очакваш аз да го направя. - Карин повдигна пръсти, за да разгледа ноктите си за някаква мръсотия. - Имам предвид, ти _си _този, който чрез _груба сила _ме накара да вървя чак до Кири за глупава услуга. Не можеш да си мислиш, че мога да върша работата на _мъжете_. - Разбира се, всеки един друг ден, Карин би обявила, че може да върши всеки един вид мъжка работа, бидейки уверена феминистка. Чу как Суигетсу изпъшка и погледа как се отдалечава. Споменатият мъж се огледа и се потърка по брадичката, лопата в ръка. Усмихна се щастливо, спомняйки си къде беше заровен брат му, благодарение на любопитството си като дете. Когато и брат му да беше умрял, никой не беше отишъл на погребението. Самият Суигетсу беше покрусен, разбирайки за новото положение на брат си... но това не го спря да се измъкне и да последва родителите си, когато го погребваха. Суигетсу избута спомените надалеч, сложи бутилката си вода на земята и започна да копае.

Карин стоеше наблизо, прозявайки се и въздишайки на интервали. По случайност бяха намерили лопата по пътя си към гробището. Разбира се, трябваше да я вземат без собственикът да знае. Понеже беше толкова умен, Суигетсу реши, че тъй като ще я взимат, той трябва да остави бележка с рисунка на себе си с повдигнати палци. Карин го намери за малоумно, честно казано, но просто го бутна напред. Да пътува със Суигетсу беше странно – определено различно от когато бяха с Джууго и Саске; имаше чувството, че нещата ще бъдат странни, когатото и да се съберат отново със спътниците си. Тя изпъшка. Вероятно _наистина _изглеждаше сякаш бяха избягали през нощта от Саске и Джууго... и донякъде го бяха направили, но не със замисъла да останат заедно и да бъдат влюбени и сладки един с друг...

Е... _бяха _се целунали...

_ИЗБЯХАХМЕ? _Очите на Карин се разшириха. Досега не беше мислила за това по _този _начин... и й се искаше да не го беше правила. Беше извадена от мислите си, когато чу раздразнено изсумтяване от Суигетсу.

- Тооолкова е горещо! - оплака се Суигетсу. Червенокоската завъртя очи и извади книга от чантата си, четейки тихо. Беше странно, времето. Суигету мислеше, че причината за тропичните температури е, защото е толкова по-близо до океана, но той само предполагаше. Предишният ден бяха в южните части на Коноха и беше _ледено студено_... Както се беше обосновала Карин... Той просто повдигна рамене; времето винаги го беше обърквало, така или иначе.

Суигетсу се намръщи, когато тя го пренебрегна; да, той работеше, но това не означаваше, че всичко трябва да е тихо... Сбръчка нос. Миризмата на мръсотия не беше особено приятна – беше плесенясала, застояла и зловонна... просто _иу!_, за да обобщим. Понеже беше под повърхността, всичко като че ли беше още по-топло, като Суигетсу копаеше и копаеше, ругаейки баща си за това, че беше заровил брат му толкова надълбоко. Споменатото момче надникна през ръба на дупката към Карин.

- Карин! Дай ми водата! - Карин завъртя очи и хвърли бегъл поглед на бутилката преди да пропълзи до нея.

- Защо, по дяволите, внезапно реши да я сложиш долу?

Не беше искал да го прави, наистина, но се сети за нещо умно да каже, затова го използва. Изкикоти се.

- За да можеш да ми служиш! - Яростта на Карин пламна и тя я насочи към него, удряйки го право в челото. Суигетсу се потупа по лицето преди да си вземе шишето и да отпие, печелейки време.

Докато Карин не забеляза, разбира се, и отново го принуди да работи.

Процесът определено продължи по-дълго, отколкото Суигетсу беше предвидил; когато лопатата му удари в нещо кухо, лицето му засия от радост. Убеди Карин да му помогне да извади ковчега. Въздъхна, доволен от себе си, и посегна към ключалките, които го отделяха от брат му. Карин, бърза като светкавица, го хвана за китките и го бутна малко назад.

- Знаеш в какво се забъркваш, нали?

- Повече или по-малко.

- Разбираш, че той няма да изглежда по същия начин, нали? Разлагал се е с години. И сигурно косата му ще е гадна и израснала... и може би черепът му ще е пропукан или нещо такова.

- Ъгх... е, това ме накара да си изгубя апетита за деня... но, това настрани, да, знам. - Усмихна се и смигна уверено. Тя въздъхна.

- Знаеш, че ще трябва да направим кръвно жертвоприношение, нали?

- П-почакай, какво? Това е лесно... но ми позволи да наблегна на въпроса _защо_? - опули се той.

- Ами... когато даваш нещо на някого, по принцип очакваш нещо в замяна, нали? - Тя пусна китките му.

Зависи... имам предвид, ако...

- По принцип, Суигетсу.

- О, да... разбира се, предполагам.

- Не става така. Ако искаш нещо, трябва да дадеш нещо в замяна, - обясни тя. Той кимна разбиращо.

- Добре, това го разбирам, но какво стана последният път? Не уби никого за жертвоприношение.

Карин повдигна единия си пръст.

- Времето също има значение. Колкото по-дълго трупът е бил безжизнен, толкова повече кръв е необходима. Колкото по-малко време, толкова по-малко нужна кръв. - Изражението му се изкриви, после се нормализира само за да се стане замислено веднага след това. Той повдигна рамене, отказвайки се.

- Добре, нека започваме.

- Хей! Бъди мил или...

- Или _какво_? - Суигетсу повдигна вежда. Момичето направи същото и сложи единия си крак върху ковчега.

- Ооо, страх ме е. - Устните на Карин потрепнаха на умната му забележка и тя наведе крака си, знаейки, че той ще се откаже.

- Добре, съжалявам!

- ... Чакам.

- Можем ли да продължим, Карин?

- ... - Взря се в него.

Той изпъшка, търпението му започна да свършва.

- Моля те? - Карин кимна щастливо и подскочи до него. Гледаше я с болезнено и усети как челюстта му падна, когато изтръгна шишето от ръцете му. - Х-хей, и ти бъди мила! - Карин му хвърли убийствен поглед и той веднага си затвори устата. Споменатото момиче се усмихна доволно, после погледна към ковчега. _Първо направи кръг, после обиколи още веднъж; сипвай вода, докато го правиш втория път. _Червенокоската обиколи ковчега, после повтори движението, следвайки стъпките си със скъпоценната му вода.

- Е, на работа! - Карин го погледна безизразно и тропна с крак. - Хвани някой случаен и се върни бързо. - Суигетсу погледна глуповато, но кимна и все пак изтича. Момичето сложи шишето му с вода на земята и щом като се върна с едно тяло в безсъзнание, тя сложи ръцете си на кръста недоволно. Суигетсу премигна.

- Уби ли го? - Тя тропна с пръстите на крака си.

- Не, обаче припадна – отговори той. - Боже, за какъв ме мислиш? Не съм толкова глупав... нуждаеш се от _жертва_. - Карин му посочи да сложи мъжа върху ковчега.

- Не _толкова _глупав, признавам. - Усмихна се тънко и му помаха да отиде настрани. Стана тихо.

- Чааакай! Изобщо не съм глупав! - извика, когато осъзна какво беше казала. Карин се изкикоти на себе си и извади кунай от чантата си. Момичето навлажни устни, усещайки погледа на Суигетсу върху себе си. Той я гледаше последният път, така че защо беше нервна сега? Поклати глава при мисълта и хвана здраво куная, приближавайки го до гърлото на припадналия мъж, прерязвайки го бързо. Карин го хвърли до себе си и претърси чантата си, вадейки бурканчета карамфил*, розмарин и индийско орехче. Събирайки по шепа от всички, тя ги смеси в дланта си и ги хвърли над кървавата гледка пред себе си. Прибра обратно бурканчетата в чантата и погледна Суигетсу.

Усети как тялото й замръзва в пълен шок; и Суигетус се извърна, бършейки очите си с ръка.

- И-имам нещо в окото, млъквай...

- С-Суигетсу... - Той, вглъбеният, премислящ Суигетсу... _плачеше_? Погледна към нея от ъгъла на окото си.

- Е, продължавай! Направи го най накрая, върни Мангетсу! - Тя подскочи от заповедта му, леко стресната. Обърна се напред и затвори очи. _Ето колко брат му означава за него, а...? _Карин захапа устна преди да падне на колене и да направи знак. Сложи ръцете си на ковчега и той започна да свети в синьо. Направи проверка на волята и избута жертвения труп от кутията. Отключи я и капакът сам се отвори, разкривайки мирис на гнило. Карин се задави леко, въпреки че често беше около тази миризма, така и не свикна с нея. Как можеше, по дяволите, все пак беше гниеща плът.

Застана отстрани.

- Вдигни се, Мангетсу. - Суигетсу не се беше помръднал от мястото си. Той просто гледаше втренчено и тъй като Kарин вече беше видяла, не се погрижи да прикрие емоцията си. Двете нинджи гледаха как трупът се вдигна и Карин премигна изненадано. Тялото му не се беше разложило толкова лошо, колкото беше очаквала; разбира се, кожата му беше обезцветена и не в най-доброто състояние... Насекоми заобикаляха ковчега и пълзяха по него; Мангетсу отвори очи и се изправи. Тези очи бяха същите като на Суигетсу...

Карин беше объркана. Температурите в Кири бяха като тези в тропиците, така че, въпреки че се радваше, не можеше да разбере как така Мангетсу не се е разложил. Разбира се, бил е заровен доста надълбоко и това забавяше разлагането, но имаше буболечки, така че не можеше да е било толкова надълбоко, че влагата да не му е позволила да изгние толкова бързо...

- Суигетсу. - Мангетсу погледна по-младия си роднина и повдигна ръце, представяйки се. Суигетсу потърка очи и отиде до него.

- Братко... какво ти се е случило?

- Какво имаш предвид? Майка и татко не са ти казали? - Спокойна усмивчица премина през лицето му.

- Н-не, по дяволите! Тези копелета дори не искаха да отида с тях, за да те погребем! - извика Суигетсу разярено. Мангетсу положи гниещата си ръка на рамото на Суигетсу и въздъхна.

- Така беше най-добре.

- Как така? - настоя Суигетсу. Това накара Мангетсу да се засмее в отговор.

- Не виждам какво е толкова смешно, Мангетсу!

- Ако знаеше... щеше да те превърне... в нещо, което не си; нека просто не говорим за това, братко. - Суигетсу поклати глава и разгледа земята.

- На колко си сега? - попита Мангетсу. Суигетсу повдигна вежди.

- Шестнайсет.

- О, наистина? Тогава са били хубави пет години... - каза той. - Не си се променил много. - Най-накрая, усмивка се показа на лицето на Суигетсу. Мангетсу изведнъж погледна към Карин с усмивка. - Освен, че... имаш приятелка! Оуу, толкова съм горд, малкият ми брат пораства!

- Н-не! - извикаха заедно, изчервявайки се силно.

- Няма нищо, имаш благословията ми, Суигетсу... Сладка е.

- Иска ми се Суигетсу да приличаше повече на теб, той ме нарича дебела и пълна! - извика Карин недоволно. Мангетсу погледна брат си снизходително и Суигетсу се усмихна глуповато.

- Работя по това...

- Да, точно така, Суи...

Остро издихание отекна в ушите им. Карин се завъртя на пети към източника, виждайки минувач да бяга в противоположната посока трескаво.

- Мамка му! Трябва да вървим, Суигетсу!

- Ч-чакай!

- Тази жена ни предава на полицията, докато говорим; не се знае как ще реагират гражданите.

- Тя е права, Суигетсу. - Мангетсу му се усмихна спокойно. - Бъди добре, братко. - Трупът влезе в ковчега си.

- Не, това не може да се случи! - Суигетсу погледна към Карин, паникьосан. - Направи нещо!

- Трябва да бягаме, Суигетсу! - извика Карин, грабвайки бутилката с вода на Суигетсу и хвърляйки му я. Суигетсу само се взря в брат си ужасено, като той образно казано отново беше откъснат от брат си.

- Сбогом, Суигетсу.

- М-Мангетсу! - извика Суигетсу. Карин погледна назад, като хора се появиха в далечината. Тя грабна ръката на Суигетсу и започна да го дърпа припряно, но той не осъзна, само гледаше как Мангетсу му помаха и легна преди да затвори капака на ковчега. Карин усети ефекта на чувствата на Суигетсу, примесени с адреналина и напрежението, бушуващи в нея. Също така й беше лошо, но това нямаше нищо общо със сегашната ситуация...

Тя само за зачуди дали Суигетсу знаеше кой е убил Мангетсу и дали ще го преследва... Защото през цялото време, докато говори със Суигетсу, тя беше затаила дъх, страхувайки се от реакцията му, ако разбереше... Можеше да каже, че Мангетсу е бил убит. Разкъсванията по тялото и белезите на гърба доказваха това, разказвайки историята си сами, като се извиваха по гърба му – нагоре към небесата, търсейки причина.

* Тук става въпрос за подправка. Това са ароматичните изсушени цветни пъпки на едно дърво в Индонезия.


	5. Обратно в рутината

И това е последната глава. Ако някой си е направил труда да чете, поздравления, че стигнахте дотук. За мен беше удоволствие.

* * *

Беше като въртележка от цветове, мислите и притесненията й, въртейки се из главата й. Имаше проста тишина и нищо. Суигетсу не беше до нея. Нямаше видим предмет. Чудеше се дали не е мъртва. Ако беше, можеше да каже, че доста бързо ще се отегчи, само стоейки в тъмнината, непродуктивна и депресирана. Карин въздъхна и поклати глава, ставайки; това не можеше да е смъртта. Премигвайки, тя осъзна, че очилата й ги нямаше.

- Оуу, мамка му... - Червенокоската застана на колене, потупвайки земята. Не искаше да ги настъпи като тъпачка, затова просто плъзна ръце, опипвайки пред себе си. Внезапно, болезнено ярка светлина затрептя, блестейки като следобедно слънце.

- Тези ли търсиш, момиче? - Карин бързо погледна нагоре към един мъж, който се надвеси над нея. Тя стисна зъби.

- Върни ми ги, заднико!

- Борбена, а? - изкиска се той. - Не мога да приема това. - С няколко скръцвания със зъбите, Карин усети как сърцето й се сви. Гневът на момичето избухна, като се метна към глезените му, близо до нея, брадичката й се срещна с твърдата бетонна земя. Чу се писък на болка; и мъжът просто се отдръпна преди дръзко да я ритне в рамото, пропускайки за малко лицето й. Той разпръсна остатъците от очилата й върху нея и се наведе напред, преди да я хване за ръцете и да ги завърже. - Безсърдечна кучка... какво те накара да извършиш престъпление от преди векове?

- Нямаш си на представа за какво, по дяволите, говориш, старче. Ако Некромантиката беше мъртва, _нямаше _да го направя; следователно, далеч не е мъртва. Сега се омитай, гади ми се от лицето ти.

- Ха! Отказваш ми, така ли? - Мъжът надвисна над момичето, което се беше свило на пода като боклук. Тя се повдигна на китките си преди да бъде изритана жестоко; силата я хвърли на една страна и ръцете й полетяха към щетата. Можеше да вкуси кръв в устата си от разцепването на бузата от зъбите й; сълзи запариха в очите й и се запита защо се чувства толкова слаба. _Мамка му... какво ми има? _Седна лениво, косата й беше паднала на деликатното й, бледо лице.

- Радвам се, че си тук... Не след дълго ще се чукаш с дявола като курва, – отбеляза той.

- Бих спорила с теб за факта, че дяволът не съществува, но трябва да попитам, за какво, _по дяволите_, говориш? - попита Карин слабо като болно и крехко дете, докато бършеше кръв от напуканите си устни. Най-накрая осъзна; беше в истинска затворническа килия. Не за нинжи, а... истински престъпници – изнасилвачи и серийни убийци.

- Дори не можеш да познаеш от начина, по който говоря? Хехе, ти си луда, нали? - Докато се смееше, коремът му се се тресеше. _Суигетсу не знае какво е да си дебел, докато не види _този_... _Очите на Карин я боляха от плешивия мъж, а той сви рамене, въздъхвайки. - Позволи ми да ти го кажа буква по буква: С-М-Ъ-Т-Н-А-П-Р-И-С-Ъ-Д-А. Ще направим нещо специално за теб и за приятеля ти, обаче... старовременна гилотина, само за селяните.

- Ти си изверг, ако си мислиш, че ще можеш да направиш това, педал такъв! - изръмжа Карин. - Боже, иска ми се просто да умреш, загуба на секс такава! - За секунда тялото й се блъсна в каменната стена и тя отново падна на земята, физически победена.

* * *

Дневна светлина падаше на лицето на червенокоската, когато големият, плешив мъж я измъкна от затвора й в обгръщащата топлина на слънцето, светещо над Селото, скрито в мъглата. Въздухът миришеше на сол; зрението й беше замъглено. Все още можеше да вижда облаците в небето, които просто се носеха с нея. Мъжът я дръпна, но гърлото й беше изтръпнало, подуто, ако беше права. Беше я удрял с юмруци, така че беше нормално; рицарството беше мъртво и несъществуващо в сегашната ситуация. Нямаше такова нещо като милост и пазачът на затвора показа това няколко пъти. Ръцете й бяха завързани над главата, опита се да избяга, безполезно. Тялото я болеше; не знаеше какво да прави. Вече се чувстваше потъмняла и сива, гибелта й, неизбежна, фигурата, облечена в тъмно просто чакаше на изтърканата и дървена гилотина. Трябваше да се усмихне на иронията; и се чудеше дали друг Некромант ще я съживи някой ден. Реши, че няма да стане, освен ако не беше някой като Саске, Джууго, по дяволите, може би дори Суигетсу, ако успееше да се измъкне. Реши, че няма да стане и с тази хипотеза. Те нямаше да се интересуват. Въздухът излизаше през устните й дълбоко и бавно. Беше казала на мъжа, че ще се измъкне, беше толкова сигурна... но сякаш подсилените й мисли се завъртяха, после изчезнаха като странен магически трик. Мотивацията й я нямаше. Знаеше, че не беше добра в нападение. Тя беше просто сензорна нинджа и Некромант.

Как биха й помогнали тези качества да избегне смъртта? В момента отговорът определено не беше наблизо.

- Готова ли си да гориш в ада, момиче? - попита той, дърпайки тялото й през шумна тълпа от хора, които стоята около странна платформа. Може би той беше прав. Може би по този начин Бог или Сатаната или който и да е, й доказваше, че имаше къде да се отиде след смъртта. Може би съдбата й винаги е била просто да... изгори сред собствените си мъки. Не беше сигурна, но не беше напълно невъзможно. Спирайки на върха на платформата, слабите крака на Карин провиснаха от малките, стръмни стълби. Това беше. Щеше да умре, самият Некромант. Въздишка се откъсна от устните й, докато се взираше в небосклона над себе си. Облаците се търкаха в небесата с копнеж, бягайки от нея. Гилотината стоеше пред нея гордо, голямото острие блестеше в ужасяващия си позор. Мъжът стисна гърлот повдигна, показвайки я на публиката, която викаше доволно, заповядваше и се присмиваше. _Така ли се е чувствал така нареченият пророк Иисус?_

Карин трепна от болка, умствена, когато беше поставена под смущаващия нож; единствено въздухът я разделяше от смъртта. Сладък, сладък, уязвим и крехък въздух. Сладък, сладък, прозрачен и ненадежден въздух. Около три метра и това беше. Ревът на тълпата лесно се усили и момичето наведе още повече глава. Никога не беше мислела, че това ще се случи – никога в смъртната _вечност_.

Мъжът зад нея хвана въжето, на което висеше острието; повдигна ръка.

- До смърт! - Гражданите се засмяха и се подчиниха едновременно.

- До смърт! - Тези думи пищяха в главата й, обезсилвайки всяка мисъл, размишление, възхищение – всичко – в нея.

- Взе ми думите направо от устата, дебелако! - Сигурно халюцинираше; странно е: мислеше си за Суигетсу, когато беше на път да умре. Усети как се усмихва. Дори сред тънките брегове на смъртта, той можеше да я накара да се усмихне. Гласът му беше същият като от онзи ден... сигурен и самонадеян и в същото време спокоен и хладен, както обикновено.

- Е, мамка му, Карин... - Чу се разсичане на въздуха и _шляп!_, очите на Карин се разшириха при вида на кръвта, която се изсипа пред нея, падайки по дървото и зрителите в тълпата. Гъстата течност се изплиска по гърба на якето й.

_- Искаш _ли да умреш? Ставай, мамка му! - Запази равновесие преди да се изправи, слушайки как тълпата пъшкаше и ревеше ядосано и ужасено. Зрението й не беше добре, тъй като вероятно очите я лъжеха... но тя все пак се усмихна и усети огромна вълна облекчение да залива душата й. Очите й се спряха на единствения, небезизвестен Хозуки Суигетсу. Уникалните му, красиви лилави очи я погледна с огън, който гореше блестящо. Момчето прибра окървавения си меч преди да я дръпне за китката, бягайки радостно от това място, за да се върнат при Саске и Джууго.

* * *

- Само кратка спирка, обещавам. Кратка и нищо повече, трябва да се върнем, - каза Карин тихо. Суигетсу се засмя, развеселен.

- Виждаш ли? Всеки се нуждае от спирка от време на време; не съм само аз.

- Суигетсу, освен сега, винаги _си _ти – отговори Карин. Червенокоската го погледна, непознато изражение по лицето й. Спря да се смее и застана над него. Двамата бяха спрели близо до странноприемницата, където бяха останали миналия път, но решиха, че ще вървят през нощта, ако случайно някой от глупавите пазачи ги предизвикат по някакъв начин. Суигетсу се беше облегнал на голям дъб точно отвъд селските порти, отпивайки от манерката си с вода... независимо от това, усети как устата му пресъхва, когато Карин се наведе към него секси, преди да възседне хълбока му срамежливо. Не беше нужно да се казва, че спокойното изражение на Суигетсу се оживи изненадано. Взря се в нея с широко отворени очи, челюстта му беше леко отворена от странното усещане в долните му части, когато тя се отърка в него през дрехите им. Целуна го грубо, хващайки шепа коса в деликатната си хватка. Ръцете му бяха от двете й страни, за да я подтикнат мълчаливо. И двамата преминаваха през дълбоко, кървавочервено изчервяване, ставайки все по-горещо с всяка секунда. Момичето се отдръпна, мъчейки се да вдиша и заекна: - Б-благодаря ти, Суигетсу... въпреки че преди не мислех добре за теб, мисля, че сега ти си човекът, с когото съм най-близка. Ти си... странно е да се каже, но ти си буквалният ми герой. - Суигетсу се усмихна с одобрение преди да я задържи близо до себе си.

* * *

С добро време, двойката успя да се срещне с другите си спътници, докато бродеха безцелно.

- Къде, по _дяволите_, бяхте вие двамата? - изръмжа Саске в чиста ярост. Суигетсу и Карин погледнаха глуповато, а Джууго ги погледна разтревожено.

- Да... къде _бяхте_ вие двамата...? - Двамата се погледна бегло и се засмяха.Суигетсу въздъхна.

- О... никъде специално.

Суигетсу я хвана за ръката и навлажни устните си.

- Все още си дебела.

- Суигетсу!

_Животът има смисъл все пак... _Червенокоската се усмихна, докато гонеше Суигетсу... като нормалната рутина започна.


End file.
